Sometimes Change is What We Need
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: He wasn't expecting to have to deal with such an unruly woman. 'Looks like you've got a secret love affair.' Why was she so stubborn? Change could be good! : Lloyd x OC


**Rating:** Teen for Language, Minor Sexual Themes.  
**Original Character:** Sol Watase. Eru Watase. Uxie Watase. Sai Watase.  
**Inspired by:** I hit a Code Geass obsession again. Plus, I was inspired by my own horse. Her ankle is swollen ;_;

_Lloyd's a vet in this mini-series.  
I know, totally random.  
But it's good to be random sometimes!_

* * *

"So can you tell us what's wrong with her, doc?" A lean man with salt and pepper hair asked the doctor, whom was crouched down beside a beautiful brown mare. "Any particular reason her leg is swollen the size of a grape fruit?" He persisted with a concerned look in his dull gray eyes.

The veterinarian pushed up his round glasses as he yanked off the latex gloves protecting his hands. The slapping noise the gloves made the horse's ears twitch. "Just a side effect from the medication. Nothing too serious about it." His thin lips curved into a smile.

"When will she get better?" A little girl with curly blond locks spoke up. She was softly petting the tip of the mare's nose.

"I'd give it a week." The vet continued to smile as he squirted a tab of clear lubrication of some sort onto the palm of his right hand. He then rubbed his hands together before rubbing the ankle of the mare. "What's that?" The girl asked again. She was as curious as they came for her age.

"Just something to help with the pain." His voice was like velvet, put held a tinge of purring to it. It was calming to the mare's ears.

"Uxie, come on inside." A older girl appeared in the doorway of the stall. "You're just gonna get in the man's way." Her words may have come off as hurtful, but her voice was soft as she spoke.

"There's really no need. She's not in my way." The vet gave a reassuring smile to the little girl beside him.

The words of the doctor didn't seem to deter her from wanting the little girl out of the stall. "Sai wants you in for dinner, Uxie."

Uxie turned to the older girl, bounding right to her side. She only came up to the girl's hips as she took her hand in her own. "It was nice meeting you, mister doctor." Uxie gave a vibrant smile and wave as she was led away.

"What a polite child." The vet looked up at the man, now getting to his own feet.

"I wish I could say the same for Sol." He grunted with a dismay of a sigh. "She doesn't like the horse, she doesn't like her step-mom, the girl just doesn't seem to like anything new in her life. Got any meds that'll make her easier to live with, Lloyd?"

Lloyd's smile only grew. "I wish I could help you out with that, but alas, I can't treat stubborn women." His reply made the other man laugh.

"Come on in and I'll write out the check." He ducked under the rope, holding it up for Lloyd. After grabbing up his bag, he proceeded to follow his client inside.

The two ended up passing Sol on the porch. Though she didn't even stop when her father called her name. "She must be going to clean out the stable."

"Drats. I forgot my watch. I took it off because of the blasted gloves." Lloyd's usual smile turned into a pout of some sorts. "I'll go get it while you write up the check." He turned on his heel and headed back to the barn.

Lloyd was surprised when he found a soft voice consoling the mare. He peeked around into the stall and found Sol with her forehead against the mare's. "It'll be alright, baby girl." She muttered, stroking the elegant black mane of the beast.

"My, my. Looks like you two have a secret love affair going on." Lloyd cooed as he ducked under the rope.

Sol looked utterly shocked at being caught even near the horse. She went as far as to literally jump away with her hands placed behind her back. "What are you talking about?"

Lloyd walked around her, almost circling her. "Don't act so innocent. I saw the entire thing, baby girl." His voice was amused, his eyes mocking her very words. Of course her cheeks flushed as she let her gaze drop to the ground. "Why the tough act?" Lloyd was honestly curious.

She ignored his question as she hurried towards the stall's exit. However, he beat her to it, standing defiantly in her way. Again, she was shocked for a moment.

"Let me through, please." She mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Not until you give me a sufficient reason." He purred, leaning his face close to hers.

"I have none." Sol shrugged casually.

"That doesn't seem right."

"I'm not right."

"Come now, there's a good reason, isn't there?"

"Absolutely none."

"Fibber!"

"I'm not."

She turned away from him, getting tired of arguing with a vet, she proceeded to cross over to a large window; where she hoisted herself up onto the ledge, and began climbing out.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lloyd protested, right behind her. He grabbed a hold of the back pocket to her jeans, refusing to release her. "Don't go running away."

"Let go of me, doctor." She sent him a glare over her shoulder.

"I don't like leaving business unfinished." He protested.

"I have no business with you." She hissed, kicking her leg towards his head.

"That's cold." He pouted, forced to let go of her, or else he'd get a muddy shoe to the face.

Lloyd didn't get any other attempt at asking her, for she had disappeared from his sight. Defeated for once in his life, he gathered his pride, and watch, before leaving the stable.

* * *

"That daughter of yours sure has a rebellious streak, Eru." Lloyd frowned as he took the check from the man. He laughed, "I'm pretty sure she gets that from her mother. I hoped she'd grow out of it, but it looks like my wish was wasted."

Lloyd raised a curious brow, "How old is she exactly?"

"Twenty-six now."

"Really? She looks nineteen at most." Lloyd almost seemed puzzled.

"She gets that a lot. Hates it too." Eru chuckled as he walked Lloyd back to his car. "Also, Lloyd…" His voice was playful, but serious in the same tone. "Don't go chasing after my daughter. I wouldn't want to lose my favorite vet."

Lloyd smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it, sir. There are some you just can't tame. And I know my limit."

_He would of never guessed he'd want to tame a beast._


End file.
